To Return to you
by Young Hitomi
Summary: Well here is another Hitomi and Van fic. I am a young writer so please don't flame if it sucks. Please r+r
1. Default Chapter

A young girl sat in her room alone. The girl was supposed to be doing her homework.  
But for some reason she couldn't consantrate. " Oh Van " Hitomi whispered. Even though it had only been about 2 months since she left Gaea.   
  
Ever since she had come back she hadn't been herself. She didn't feel comfortable around her friends and she rarely ever wrote to Amano. Some times she would wonder why she felt this way. Then she would scold herself. Of course she knew why. She missed Van.  
  
  
She finished her homework without ease. She decided to go to shrine where she was first transported to Gaea. When she got there she suddenly had a vision. It was a terrible vision.   
  
***vision**  
  
  
It was Van. He was fighting a guymelef. But not just any guymelef. It was the Dragonslayer general Dilandau Albatou. While they were fighting Dilandau said, " So you decided to go into hiding again," " Well I'm not some stupid fool, you know ," " Thanks to emperor Dornkirk we found your pathetic air ship easily ". Hmmm that girl isn't with him. This will be an easy kill thought Dilandau.   
  
  
Dilandau let his Dragonslayers takeover. Then he crept up behind Escaflowne and stabbed Van with his claw. Van sank to the ground and died. " Ah hahahahahaha hahahahaha ," crackled Dilandau. " I finally killed him. Now the future of Zaibach will not be destroyed,"  
  
**end of vision**   
  
"Oh no ," said Hitomi I have to warn Van. Please thought Hitomi. Send me back to Gaea. Then magically her running bag appeared by her feat. She did not care to check it because she knew that everything that was in it last time she went, was there. Except for the things Merle had stolen from her. Please take me back she said again. And once again she was engulfed in light and transported to Gaea.  
  
******  
  
When she arrived in Gaea she looked around and saw Dilandau and Van fighting. She ran up and shouted ," Van behind you ." He heard her, pushed back the guymelefs he was fighting and just in time blocked the claw. " What ," said Dilandau. " It's that girl."  
" Dilandau " Folken's voice said inside his Alseides "Retreat back to the Vione at once ."  
"Just when it was getting fun ," groaned Dilandau. Then he and the Dragonslayers retreated.   
  
  
"Few ," sighed Hitomi. " Hitomi ," Van shouted as he came out of Escaflowne. Hitomi looked up. She saw Van jump off of Escaflowne and run to her. Oh Van she thought. He stopped in front of her. Hitomi blushed than gave him a hug. Van blushed then remembering how much he loved her embraced her into a hug also. Hitomi wondered why she even left. Then she remembered why.  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
It was just after she was watching Van and Allen spar when she had a vision about earth.   
In her vision she saw something happen to a member of her family. " Oh no," she said. " What's wrong Hitomi ?" Allen asked. " I had a vision that something happened to one of the members of my family ," she said shaking. " I have to go back to earth ," she said. " Well if you must go than you must go ," Allen said. Van had stayed quite threw the whole conversation. The next day the set out to the place where she had first got there. When they got there Hitomi walked to a clear spot and said "Please take me back home," she wished.   
  
Then she was wrapped in light and sent back to earth. When she arrived home she ran as fast as she could towards hers house. When she arrived at her house she ran inside to see her Mom crying on Yukari's sholder. " Mom ," Hitomi screamed. Her mother looked up.   
"Hitomi," she cried. She ran up and hugged her mother. " Mom what's wrong ," Hitomi cried.  
Her mother wouldn't speak. " Yukari what happened ," Hitomi screeched "It's your dad ,"  
she said. " He... he's dead ."  
  
  
Hitomi froze. One of the most important people in her life was gone. After the funeral Hitomi felt that she should stay with her Mom and her brother. So she did.   
  
  
END OF FLASH BACK 


	2. True Blood Shed

Konichiwa minna-san. Here is the second chapter to my fic. And people no I have not seen the full series of Escaflowne. But I only have one tape left to watch. Man I am gonna cry when it's over. Sniff.Sniff.......Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. Okay I'm better now. Well, enough of my blabbing. And on with the chapter.  
~ Young Hitomi ~  
  
Chapter2:True Blood Shed   
  
  
  
The sun was setting as Van Fanel walked through the forest.   
He was so happy that Hitomi was back. He only hoped that she was  
back to stay. "Baka" he said to himself. Of course she was going leave  
again. She had a family back on the Mystic Moon. She was going to  
leave him again.  
  
  
He had been so lonely without her. Of course Merle was there  
but it wasn't the same. They had to constantly fight Zaibach. And  
every time he did he wouldn't concentrate and get hurt badly. He   
wouldn't concentrate because he was thinking about her. The   
girl that always made him smile.  
  
  
*********  
  
Hitomi was sitting in a room that seemed familiar. Of course  
she thought. It was the room she stayed in the last time she came   
to the Palace in Asturia. They had arrived in Asturia earlier that day.  
  
  
Van said he wanted to take a walk in the forest. She was  
worried. Zaibach could attack at any time. Van didn't have   
Escaflowne with him so he would be helpless against the   
Guymelefs. " Stop worrying ,"she said to herself.  
" He'll be all right ." She wanted to believe herself but she  
just couldn't get rid of an uneasy feeling she had.  
  
  
"Why was I sent here anyway ," she wondered. After a second   
she said "Stupid. You were sent here to save Van ". But is that the  
only reason she thought? "He must really need me here then," she said.  
She sighed. When the war was over would she stay here. I really love Van  
she thought.  
  
  
Then she had a vision. In her vision she saw the same silver hair  
boy as before. He was hiding in a tree and watching Van walk. When   
Van walked by the tree he jumped out of it and landed behind Van.   
Then he pulled out his sword and.... "No," Hitomi said as she broke out of the   
vision. She hadn't wanted to see the rest of the vision. "Oh no not again," she said as she was running out of the castle. She kept on running till she arrived  
at the forest. She saw footprints on the grass and assumed they were Vans.  
She decided to follow them.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Van was walking in the forest. Then he heard a sound. "Who's  
there ," he asked? Probably nothing he thought. Up in the trees Dilandau  
waited for the moment when he would jump behind Van and stab him.  
"Finally Van, I can kill you and no one is here to save you" he said.  
  
  
Van heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Dilandau  
jumping towards him with his sword sticking out to stab him. He froze.  
Then was pushed aside by Hitomi. Van hit the ground then heard a scream.  
He knew that scream. It was Hitomi's. He jumped up and ran to where  
Hitomi laid "No" he screamed.  
  
  
  
Dilandau laughed. " Well this is a surprise," he mocked.  
" Shut the hell up ," screamed Van. But before Van could do any thing  
Dilandau disappeared. " Hold on ," Van said to an unconscious and badly   
bleeding Hitomi. Van took of his shirt and sprouted his wings. Then he picked  
up Hitomi and flew as fast as he could back to the castle.  
  
  
  
Van landed at the front of the castle. His wings folded back into his back. Then he ran into the castle and shouted "Help someone."  
Millerna heard him and ran to where he was standing. " My God ," she  
said. " Van what happened," she asked.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Van was waiting outside of the medical room. How could I  
have let this happen? Now Hitomi's hurt and she might die. I   
am so stupid for letting this happen. My love finally comes  
back and I let her get hurt.  
  
  
Then Millerna came out. "Van" she said. " The bleeding won't  
stop ," " I will have to do an operation. And there is a good chance  
she will live also there is a good she might die."  
  
  
  
Then Allen, Merle, and Gaddes came running down the  
hall. "We came as soon as we could ," said Allen panting. Then  
Van told them what happened. " I am so stupid for letting her  
get hurt ," Van said. Millerna also told them what she told Van.  
" I hope the little lady will be okay," said Gaddes. Van sighed.  
" Oh Lord Van," Merle said.   
  
  
So did you like it? Did you hate it?  
Pu-lease review I need to know so I  
can write more. I would also like to Know  
if it was to short.   
And to answer some Confusion  
I'm not going by the story line.   
So please work with me here okay.   
Yours,  
Truly,  
~Young Hitomi~  



	3. Will She Make It?

Well I'm back with another chapter.I bet some of you thought  
I couldn't put it out this fast,well huzza to you. What the  
heck did I just say. :shrugs: Oh well. And people if you  
want me to put the next chapter out I will  
need to see more reviews. Or else mwaaaa haaa  
instead of writing the next chapter I will write  
a biography on..............:: thinks of something  
boring to write about::.......HAMMERS. Ah hahahaha.  
Ok enough with my talking and on with the chapter.  
~Young Hitomi~  
Chapter 3:Great Disastor  
  
  
It had been three hours after Millerna had started Hitomi's  
operation. Everyone was waiting outside the medical  
room. Merle was sitting next to Van and fidgeting with  
her tail. Allen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.   
Gaddes had already left to help fix up the air ship.  
  
  
Van was sitting quietly thinking. What he kept thinking  
was how could I have let this happen. But then another  
voice from the back of his head said " Oh give it up  
Van. If you keep thinking negative thoughts something  
bad really will happen".  
  
  
Then Millerna came out of the room. She was pale and  
had bags under hers eyes.Van jumped up and ran to Millerna  
"Will hitomi be okay",he asked? Milerna smiled. " Yes she'll   
be fine.She just has to recover ". " Yea ", shouted Merle.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
It was later when Van was awakened. He was   
awakened by a loud rumble. He got up and went  
to the window. " Strange ",he said. " It's not even  
storming. There was another rumble and Van fell   
over. That was when he heard someone run down  
the hall and yell " We're under attack". " Zaibach",  
he whispered.  
  
  
" Gaddes ", Allen said. " How close are the  
Guymelefs "? " They are just entering the city ".  
They were running down the hall to the airship   
store room. ( Remember the are in Asturia ). Then Millerna  
joined them. " I don't understand ", she said. " Zaibach said  
they wouldn't attack Asturia ", Millerna said with tears. " That shows  
how trustworthy they are ", Allen said sarcasticly.  
  
  
" I've got to hurry ", said Van as he was pulling on his  
pants and his red shirt. ( Got to love the red shirt   
don't ya ). Then he pulled on his shoes and grabbed  
his sword of the table.  
  
**********  
  
  
Hitomi woke up with sweat on her face.  
What am I doing here she thought. She was still  
in the medical room. Then she remembered what  
happened. " Oh no ", she said. " Am I dead "?  
" No I'm not dead ". " It's to dark for me to be in heaven ".  
" But what if I'm at the other place "? She gulped.  
  
  
" Wait ", Hitomi said. " This is the medical room ".  
" Then I'm not dead ". " Hurray ", she said. Then a wave   
of pain went through her body. " Oh god ", she said.  
Then there was a big rumble that made Hitomi fall off  
the bed. " Great ", she said. " Just what I need, more  
pain ". " I've got go find Van ".  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
Van was racing towards the medical room. I  
have to find Hitomi he thought. Zaibach might distroy   
the castle soon. Then he sped up.  
  
  
Hitomi was making her way down the hall. Then she saw Van.  
" Van ", she yelled. Van had run past the hall way that Hitomi was  
in. So he turned around and ran back to the hallway she was in.  
" Hitomi, are you alright ", he asked. " Yes ", she said. " Come on   
we have to get to the airships ", he said as he picked her up and ran   
to the airship room.  
  
  
  
When they got to the airship room the Crusade was almost  
ready. Van ran inside. " You can put me down now Van ",  
said Hitomi. " Oh, okay ", he said blushing.  
  
  
Then the crusade took off. As it took of, Hitomi looked  
down at the burning city. Poor Milerna she thought. ( Don't  
worry. All those important people like Aries were saved. And  
only some of the people were killed ).  
  
  
****************   
  
  
" Burn. Burn ", screamed Dilandau. " Ah hahahaha ",  
he crackled. " Now where are you Van ", he said.   
Just then Van jumped off the Crusade. Then he turned  
into the dragon and flew down to the battle field. He   
landed about 20 feet from Dilandau.  
  
  
" So there you are Van ", laughed Dilandau. " I  
hope this time that we'll be able to fight without  
any distractions ", he mocked refering to Hitomi.  
Then they began to fight.  
  
  
" I'm going to kill you Van "he yelled. " For what  
you did to my beautiful face ". " I will never forgive  
you ". But then Dilandau froze. In his mind he saw  
a little girl with short blonde hair. " No ", he  
screamed. " Dilandau it's time to come back to  
the Vione ", Folken's voice said. Then Dilandau  
and his Dragonslayers flew away and disappeared.   
  
  
  
" What happened to him that made him scream  
like that ", Van wondered. Then he flew back to the airship.  
He knew because of the rage in his eyes that Dilandau would  
be back.  
  
  
  
Well that's another chapter. I hope it wasn't  
to short. And I know what I said at the top  
was stupid. Oh well. And I'll probaly only  
get two chapters in the 5 days. Or   
maybe only one. Because I'm going on   
vacation on the 27th I think. And also  
I hope there wasn't to little of Dilly-sama.  
But if you really want dilly-sama you should  
try the story White Heat. It's writen by  
my oni-chan Sarah. I don't like Dilly-sama  
that much but I love her story. Well that's  
all for today.  
  
~ Young Hitomi ~  
  



	4. Changed

Hello Peeps. Its been about a year and a half since I last updated this story. Most of you probably don't remember me. Well, I'm sorry about not updating. I got busy and didn't feel like writing any more. I've decided to twist this story a bit so don't be mad at me if it doesn't go the way you guys wanted it too.Well, enjoy. ~Young Hitomi~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I wish, like everyone else, that I do.  
  
Dilandau slammed his glass of wine down in frustation. "That stupid girl is always ruining my plans." Dilandau had been back at the Vione for awhile and was still fuming at the fact that Van and everyone had gotten away." "Dilandau," Folkens voice rang out,"come to my study at once." Dilandau got up and walked to the study.  
"What do you want Strategos," Dilandau said boredly. "You know that girl that is always with Van,"Folken asked. "Of course I know her," Dilandau screamed. "That damned girl is always ruining my plans." "Van and his friends cannot stop our empire without that girl," Folken said. "So," said Dilandau. "So," said Folken tiredly. Folken bent forward to tell Dilandau something.........  
********************  
  
Hitomi sighed as she sat at her window in the cottage the group was hiding in. I've been so useless, she thought. I've just slowed the group down and now Zaibach will probably find us. At least I'm all healed. She felt the scar on her side. I hope this scar won't show when Yukari and I go to the beach this spring. Hitomi sighed again. Thinking about Yukari and her life on Earth hurt. I wonder if I ever will go back to Earth.  
  
~In the Kitchen~  
  
" We should go here," Allen said pointing to a forest on the map he and Van were looking at. "No," said Van,"we should go here." Van pointed to the land of his country. "The ruins are big and Zaibach would never think of looking there." "Yes they would, Van," Millerna said gently. " Remember they have Folken with them and he would probably know where you would go." "Don't take about him," Van said furiuosly. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother any more."  
"Someone should go check on Hitomi," Merle said. "I will," said Van. Just then there was a breaking of glass and a scream. Van ran to Hitomi's room. The window Hitomi had been sitting by was broken and she was gone. "She's gone," Van said as everyone came into the room. "I'm going to go find her." Before anybody could say anything else, Van jumped out the window and soared off on Escaflowne. "Allen," Millerna said. "You jave to go after him, he could be killed." "No." Allen said. "He needs to do this alone."  
**********************************  
Where could Zaibach have taken Hitomi, Van wondered. Suddenly it came to him. He turned Escaflowne east and headed towards the ruins of Fanelia. What does Zaibach want with Hitomi, he thought. I thought Folken was after me. Many thoughts ran through Van's head as he soared towards Fanelia. When he arrived he looked around. Zaibach isn't here yet, he thought. That means I'll have time to get something to eat and maybe some sleep.  
Just then a dragon popped out of the forest. At least I'll get some fighting practice, he thought. "Heeyah!" Van yelled. The dragon fell into two pieces. In the distants he heard a rumble and the Vione appeared. "Finally, Hitomi I'll save you," Van said.  
Once Van got into the fighting mode of Escaflowne, Dilandau and the Dragonslayers appeared. Hmm, Van thought. They have an extra Dragonslayer with them. And the extra guymelef is purple. No matter, Van thought. I will get rid of them all and save the one I love. The guymelefs landed and instead of Dilandau the purple melef rushed toward Van to fight him. This slayer is a good fighter, Van thought after they had been fighting for 10 minutes.  
The slayer was a good fighter but 5 minutes later, Van had slashed the melef in two. After a minute the slayer jumped out of the ruined melef and pulled out there sword to fight Van. Van saw this and decided to fight also. He jumped out of Escaflowne and pulled out his sword to fight. The slayer rushed toward van and started to fight. Van also noticed that this slayer's armor was purple like there melef. After the slayer had lunged toward Van they fought and 5 minutes later Van ripped off the helmet the slayer was wearing.  
The slayer was Hitomi.  
  
Oh, cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So did you like it did you hate it? I thought this chapter was short and sucky but that's what I think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I will write more if you guys give me reviews. The whole reason I stopped writing was because I got bored and I didn't have enough reviews. Also, I know this chapter was short and most of chapters will probably be short. You'll just have to stick with me because I am a young writer and I have another life to. Like I won't be able to type very much this weekend because I'm going to Jekyl Island for a soccer tournament. 


End file.
